


Snape's Revenge

by Frankensteins_Monster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, James Potter Bashing, M/M, No Sex, Severus Hates Himself, Sirius Black Bashing, love potion, no love, poor severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteins_Monster/pseuds/Frankensteins_Monster
Summary: James brings Snape to breaking point, and he tries something desperate to make it stop.Content warning: Non-consensual restraining and nuzzling
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Snape's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wrote this a few years ago, found it today and thought I’d publish it. I didn’t remember it being quite this sad! Poor Severus.

Severus had enough of James. His constant harassment, the jinxes, and the disruption he felt the need to inflict upon his daily life. Stealing Lily, his only friend, away from him. But it all culminated in one event, the circumstance in which James had thought it would be funny to kill him. The accursed James Potter set his damned werewolf friend on poor Severus Snape, and he truly had thought that he was going to die. Even disregarding the danger to his life, he was lucky to have escaped the creature’s cursed bite.

He was afraid, he was so afraid. James Potter will never stop, will he? He won’t stop until he’s really killed him. He couldn’t get a night of sleep since he’d almost died, nor had he eaten a proper meal. All he’d done was pour over old potions books, and fear for his life.

An inkling formed in his mind, of a desperate plan for self-defence. It was formed from sheer desperation and a great need. Severus was a truly talented student, and he was the top of his class in potions. If he could find a way to protect himself, to defang the beast he knew as James Potter, he could do it. He would do it.

Severus searched through his books for a long time, despite the impressive stocks of the school library, he knew what he was looking for would be a darker form of magic. To change another human being so fundamentally, to many it was considered unthinkable, but it had just become necessary.

Searching though the potions available to him, he couldn’t find a potion for behaviour modification, not in those words exactly. However Severus wasn’t going to give up so easily. He widened his search, reading in great detail the description jotted beside each potion, until at last he saw it.

“…will drastically alter the behaviour of the recipient, making them fall hopelessly in love with the giver.”

Severus felt the fingers of disgust crawl up his spine, but his keen mind spotted an opportunity.

A love potion controlled the thoughts and actions of the victim, but if he could find a way to alter the brewing process, he could potentially use it to make Potter simply ignore him. He considered himself learned enough in the potion making arts to do such a thing. Removing the love from a love potion, could do the trick. He set to work, studying the ingredients, the preparation, and the timing, and how they came together to produce the desired effects. He knew that he could do this, because he knew that he was a prodigy.

After a month of work he had a completed potion. He knew that it was perfect. Severus slipped it into James’ morning pumpkin juice, and got a jelly leg curse as a result of getting too close to the Gryffindor table.

Later in the day, James started acting strangely. He ignored his friends, didn’t laugh at their jokes. He just stared into the distance, mouth hanging open. Severus noted with great relief that James didn’t stare at him. It was working just as he planned.

Soon James had become an empty shell, eating sleeping and doing his schoolwork while ignoring everyone around him. His friends had started ignoring him back, just letting him sit and stare into space while they continued in their childish games.

But then, once more, Severus found himself caught too close to the Gryffindor table, after he’d slipped more potion into James’ pumpkin juice. He found himself caught by Sirius Black, and the tosser threw him to the ground. As if he’d forgotten they were magic.

All of a sudden James bolted up and stormed towards Sirius, pushing him roughly to the side and standing in front of Severus. “Don’t touch him!” He yelled, turning heads all throughout the great hall.  
Sirius’ eyes widened. His face paled. The truth behind his friend’s strange behaviour slapped him across the face. “You’ve done something to James, you freak!”

Severus grinned as James helped him to his feet. A sense of superiority flooded through him. “Of course I haven’t. How could I possibly get the better of one of the great Marauders?” He drawled.

He turned on his heel and left, hardly aware of James trailing behind him. Once he reached the dungeons he turned around, finally noticing James standing there, staring at him.

His brow began to shine with oily sweat, and he wrung his hands nervously.

“Go away!” Severus barked.

James ignored him. He only stared blankly towards Snape.

“Go away, shoo!” He continued with a quiver in his voice.

He tried to physically push James away with little success. With the upper body strength Severus had, James was like a mountain in his path. As he continued to push in vain, James closed his hand around 

Severus’ bony wrist and pulled. Suddenly Severus was pressed against James, his black eyes staring fearfully into James’ brown ones. “Please, let me go.” Severus whimpered in a small voice. He struggled feebly, hopelessly.

He could feel the intense stare that James gave him burning him. The young man’s face got closer and closer to his own. Severus turned his face away in the only protest he could physically attempt. He felt warmth spread across his neck and shoulder, as James nuzzled against him like some sort of animal.

He was trapped inside the arms of his enemy. There must be something he didn’t factor into the brewing process, an ingredient he didn’t consider, something that was causing this bizarre reaction. The young man’s iron embrace was unbearable.

That was when Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders caught up with them. Severus’ face burned with embarrassment to see the ugly smirk on Sirius’ face.

“Well well, lookee here. Snivellus must’ve given James a love potion!” He laughed coldly. “You wanted that badly for someone to touch you? I guess no one could stand the smell.” Severus struggled with all of his might, wishing that he could just disappear. It was moments like these, where he wished he hadn’t been born at all.

Sirius sighed and raised his wand, using Levicorpus to raise James into the air, where he hung limply, before sinking gently to the floor again. Snape ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. His face burned, and tears stung in his eyes. He couldn’t bear the shame, because above all Sirius was right.

No one could love him of their own accord.

No one had ever held him like that.

And now he felt the bitter sting of what he could never have.

James Potter was the world’s worst man. He was Severus’ mortal enemy. He was complete and utter pond scum. But now Severus hated himself even more. More than he ever thought he could. Because a part of him didn’t entirely hate James anymore.

Surprisingly the news didn’t spread very far throughout the school, and although the next time James saw him he hit him very, very hard. Not a word was spoken between them.

They had an unspoken agreement, they were never to speak of what had happened. Never, to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do here you can also follow me on twitter @Writer_Monster


End file.
